Ronny Badeo
The Brazilian footballer, team mate and best friend of Philip, and object of Gawdy's obsession. Early Life Born and raised in Brazil along with his best friend Philip, Ronny and Philip loved to play football, hoping to one day play it for football. The two soon managed to be footballers, playing for the Brazilian team. Ronny was the star however with the fame and well renowned talent. Ronny had to however go through many years without Philip when he got his girlfriend Mildred, who would be his wife from Cuba and the pair escaped and made a life for them self in England. In national games though Philip would be around and he encouraged Phillip to play for the World Cup in 2014 as the two it could possibly be the last time they play together. He also decides with this to move to England to be near his good friend Phillip and into Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 19 Gawdy and Ronny Badeo live together and Gawdy is telling everyone they are an item. In truth Ronny fortunes have fared and he needed a place to stay. Gawdy obsessed with him offers her home and Ronny accepts.She believes they are in a full relationship while Ronny doesn't know how to let her know that they are not dating. Volume 23 Ronny is referenced when Nick Daco is trying to shame Sam Butcher that he never became a great football player like him which was what he wanted. Volume 38 After this arrangement for a number of years, Ronny never being able to fully leave the house or stop tongues from wagging, Gawdy passes away. This leads Ronny with all the estate which she willingly signed to him allowing him to live a new life. He still lives in the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #19-21,25-26 World Cup 2014 #19 Tale of Gawdy He has an obsessive fan, Gawdy who has made all her way to Brazil to see him play and she tries to follow him and show her devotion to him. #25 Tale of Ronny Badeo When Germany thrash Brazil 7-1 during the World Cup, Brazil erupts in riots with Ronny Badeo and Philip along with Mildred decide they need to get out of Brazil. Zeba is around creating havoc wanting to join in on the carnage. Gawdy ends up stopping Ronny as he is running desperately to catch the plane. She declares her love for him something which he is clearly uncomfortable with the concept and also informs him, she lives in the same town as he does. The four of them are running to the plane but do they catch it? #26 Tale of Debby Laddy The four manage to get on the plane just in time. On the plane managing to get out of chaotic Brazil they get a nasty shock when Zeba is back and this time is on the plane wanting o cause more mischief. Debby Laddy manages to kick him out but also the plane nearly crashes with everyone on board falling from the sky. With the help of Randy Temple, Debby Laddy and a fire extinguisher they manage to land safely in Granny About To Die's house with Jack Etheridge in. #102-103 Attached #102 Tale of Pierre Vaine Ronny plays for the annual cup final between Bradley and Tailgate (the only two teams in it) on behalf of Bradley.